We Have To Be Greater Than What We Suffer
by Nerdyicesk8er
Summary: My first fan fiction story. I'm not really going to write a summary for two reasons. One, it will spoil things. Two, I suck at writing summaries, but I hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

She was falling.

Gwen, my hope, was falling to her death. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion, paining me. Fear filled her eyes as her blonde hair wiped wildly and parts of the clock tower fell with her. Despite everything though, something about her seemed peaceful.

My spider sense was going off like an alarm as my webbing reached out for her. _I got to save her. Got to catch her before it's too lat_e.

_I got t_o.

_I got to_. Her eyes closed.

The web grabbed her just a few feet above the ground as I grabbed onto a pole sticking out to stop our fall._ Did it! _I stuck the web to the pole as I jumped down to Gwen.

As soon as I got down to her I saw her eyes still closed and her body was limp. At the sight I filled with fear.

"Gwen?"


	2. Chapter 2

Gwen's eyes fluttered open.

"Oh my God! Your okay." A huge wave of relief washed over me.

Gwen took a deep breath and blinked a few times. "I'm okay, but-"

I began to worry, "But what, Gwen?"

"Peter, my back is starting to hurt with my body bent like this."

I gave a small laugh and Gwen shot daggers through her eyes. "Sorry Gwen." I held her back as I cut the web so she wouldn't fall and hit the floor.

Gwen's eyes widened. "Oh no..." Is all she said and worry swept me again.

"What is it?" I looked around frantically wondering why she seemed scared and why my spider sense wasn't going off.

"We're going to miss the flight to England!" I laughed once again.

"Seriously Gwen? That's what you're worried about after everything?"

"B-but, my early summer classes!"

I grinned, "I'm Spider-Man. I'm sure that I can convince them to cut you some slack."

Gwen smiled, "I'm sure you can." I then immediately brought her in for a kiss, but our kiss soon ended when Gwen pulled away.

"Seriously though, we got to go!"

"Fiiiine." I said upset at out to short kiss. Even with our short kiss, I was still glad that I had not lost Gwen... Yet.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey! Sorry it took so long for me to update! I have been having to study every day for tests in every class every day. I'm not exaggerating. By the way, if someone could help me out by telling me how to do the line breaks, that would be great. I remember seeing how to do it somewhere, but I can't find it now. Mahalo! Now on with the story... (Sorry these are so short, but I have to do them late at night because I don't have time in the day)**

"Throw it over here Parker!" Aran yelled to her friend.

"No over here!" Bia screeched.

Parker grinned at her friends and "accidently" threw the frisbee over the fence of the back yard. Bia and Aran ran to the fence and peaked over it watching as the frisbee rolled across the street and stopped by a house on the other side of the road. "Oops."

"I'll get it!" Both of Parker's friends said at once. Then they looked at each other and yelled, "No I'll get it!" The fight seemed to go on forever while Parker just watched.

"How about you both run to get it and see who gets to it first?" Parker suggested.

Both of the friends nodded in agreement. Aran smiled, "Good idea." Then after a quick pause, "Ready set go!"

Bia was so surprised, especially with the quick way that Aran had said to go. It took her a second to process that she needed to go now if she wanted any chance at beating Aran. After realizing that she should go, Bia quickly took off.

During all of this, a man stood watching. Once Bia and Aran left he stepped out of his hiding place.

"Having fun?" The man asked. Parker was not the least bit surprised to hear this man. In fact, she had made sure to send Bia and Aran away because she sensed that he was there.

"Just getting a taste of life as a normal barely teenager year old." Parker said without turning around. "How have things been with S.H.I.E.L.D.?" She paused for a second then spun on her heels to face the man that she knew as Coulson. "Know what? Don't answer that. You wouldn't be here if there wasn't something wrong."

Coulson smiled, "You don't think that I would just stop by as a friend? Especially since you now live closer to us, therefore you are easier to visit than before." Parker shook her head. "Well you aren't wrong about me being here for a reason."

"Obviously."

"Have you heard of Oscorp?"

Parker walked over to one of the lawn chairs and sat down gesturing at Coulson to do the same. "Of coarse. I'm the one that knows everything on Spider-Man and that dreadful Oscorp."

"I wish you would just tell us Spider-Man's identity. It would make life a lot easier."

"Having problems now that Spider-Man has ran to England with hi-" Parker stopped before finishing her question realizing that she almost let something slip about Spider-Man's girlfriend.

"See? You keep holding information from us."

"Not my secret to share."

"Yet you get to poke around it?"

"I have my reasons."

Coulson sighed knowing that this conversation was going no where. Both Parker and Coulson were also thinking about how Parker's friends would be back at any minute. They would be surprised that the girls weren't back yet, but they both knew that Bia and Aran were probably fighting over the frisbee. They could have all day to talk is Bia and Aran are on full crazy mode, but they were probably tired from running around. "Okay let's get back on track. Oscorp. From what we have collected, they are putting together a small group of deadly super villains."

"The Sinister Six."

"Exactly. I'm here because I need you to help gather people to help stop this."

"Don't you already have the Avengers?"

"Yes, and they will be helping, but this problem is quite a challenge."

"Compared to an army of aliens?"

"This is... Different."

"I would have never guessed that."

"The thing is we just need your help."

Parker paused thinking about the normal life that she was finally adjusting to, but she knew that helping was the right thing. All she cared about was doing the right thing. "Who do you want me to contact?"

Coulson smiled, "Are you still in tact with the girls that you worked with last time?"


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I'm warning you that the first few chapters aren't going to be great. I know what exactly I'm going to do later, but I'm having trouble setting things up. So be patient! ;-)**

Parker walked into her school, her boots thumping thumping against the floor as she walked. Her eyes scanned the cafeteria looking for one person. As soon as she saw the girl she was looking for, she smiled.

Alice was one of Parker's best friends. They've been friends since they worked together on their first mission with S.H.I.E.L.D. They decided to work together on every mission after that along with their other friend, Brianna. All three of them eventually decided to take a break, wanting to live their teenage years away from everything.

Parker smiled and gave a friendly wave to Alice as she sat down across from her. Alice looked up from her phone and smiled.

"How's it going?" Alice asked.

Parker shifted, "Fine. Just fine..." Alice raised her eyebrow. Parker tried to act calm, but she didn't think that Alice would be to happy to hear what Parker had to tell her. "They need us to help them again. All three of us." Parker didn't need to explain, Alice knew what she was talking about. "Do you remember the secret "Special Projects Devision" at Oscorp that I was once telling you about? Well-" Parker was cut off by Alice.

"No." Is all Alice said.

"No what?"

"I'm not helping. I'm just getting used to all this. We have friends here. We are doing well in school! I'm not going to give all that up!"

"It's just one thing!"

"Yeah. One mission that will lead to another, which leads to another, then another, and so on. Or it will lead to someone getting hurt or possibly dying."

"But-"

"No! If you want to risk you life, then fine. But I want nothing to do with this." As soon as Alice finished speaking, the bell rang, and Alice left the cafeteria.

Parker sighed, got up from her seat, and walked to her Honors Geometry was also in her class and they sat right next to each other.

Parker plopped down onto her seat and looked over at Alice. Alice saw her looking and looked away with a frown.

"What's up with her?" Parker heard from a familiar voice next to her.

Parker turned to see one of her other friends, John, or as many called him, JT. He also worked with Parker, Alice, and Brianna on a few missions. Parker sighed, "I'll tell you later." JT nodded.

Parker just sat staring at the board, completely zoned out. It wasn't because she didn't care about her education, it was just because she already knew and understood everything that the teacher was teaching.

Parker was about to accidentally fall asleep, but then something she did not expect happened.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Sorry it took so long to update! I've been dealing with high school drama and my iPad has been constantly crashing on me. I've also been a little under the weather. So this is probably going to be a short update, even compared to normal since my head already hurts just from writing this authors note. I know that a lot of you are going to be pulling your hair out because it's driving you crazy that I haven't really been doing chapters with super heroes, but worry not! I will _most likely_ be posting the next one with some of the heroes. Depends on where I feel that I should be going to get to where I want to be without rushing into things. Please keep commenting! It's the only thing that will keep me going. Maybe tell me how you feel about the Parker and her friends. (Since I made them up I want to hear how you feel about them to decide what I should do with them. I do understand that it may be to early to tell) Now enough with my rambling and on with the story...**

Glass from the windows bursted everywhere. Classmates screamed as the shock from the explosion carried them to the other side of the classroom.

Parker almost immediately recovered from the shock. She surveyed the room to see if anyone needed immediate medical attention. Once she saw that everyone was perfectly fine, had minor injuries, or were just a little freaked out, she looked out the window to see if she could see the attacker.

There was no one that she could see. So she tried to focus on everything going on in the classroom.

At first, everything seemed okay besides the wall with the window and the few desks and seats that broke. However, after a closer examination, Parker noticed that the floor was about to collapse. Since they were on the second floor, Parker was worried. She knew that there was a classroom right under her geometry class. She had to act fast.

"Alice! JT!" Both of her friends looked at her, "Get everyone out of here. The floor is going to collapse, so I'm going to get everyone under us to a safe spot." Neither Alice nor JT said anything to Parker. They both turned to their classmates and started yelling at them to get out of the classroom.

Parker ran out of the classroom and found herself caught in complete caos. All the students were running around while teachers tried to direct them outside.

Parker eventually was able to push through everyone and get to the classroom under her geometry class.

When she got into the classroom, Parker immediately started to get everyone out of the classroom, warning them of the danger. No one found any reason to argue, so she was able to get them all out quickly.

And she got them all out just in time.

As soon as the last person got out of the classroom, the floor above them collapsed. Parker heard more screams. One of them being too familiar.

Parker quickly ran back into the class and found JT lying in the debris.

"Ow, ow, and more ow." Was all JT said.

"What in the world were you still doing in there?" Parker screamed.

"One of the students had a death wish." He replied casualy.

"Did you get them out?"

"Just in time. Next time I'm just going to leave them behind." Parker gave him a disapproving look. "What? I was kidding."

"With you I can never tell." JT only shrugged in reply to this in a way that said 'You got a point.' Parker paused before speaking again, "Where's Ali-"

Before Parker could finish, something, or rather someone, bursted through the window. That person pushed Parker through the class to the lockers across the hall.

Parker, who had closed her eyes wincing at the pain from hitting the lockers, opened her eyes to see none other than Harry Osborn as the Green Goblin.

Parker turned her head away from Harry's because of his foul breath. "Dude. Two words, 'breath mints'." Harry growled flashing his teeth. "You should also try brushing you teeth."

"I want you to give a message to Spider-Man for me. Or should I call him Peter Parker? From what I heard, his identity is no secret to you either."


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter. Finally, we have another chapter with Peter and Gwen. We are getting closer to the real action. I didn't think that Harry's attack counted for action that much. (Let's see how I'll do writing action scenes for the first time ever. - which I guess makes sense because this is my first story and it will be the first bit of real action in the story) Hopefully your enjoying this and hopefully I'm updating often enough. I pinky promise that the story will get better as we go along. (Hopefully) Now on with the story..**

Peter and Gwen slouched on the couch as they turned on the news. They really only watched the news because of Peter's masked identity. They used the news to keep watch for problems. Peter did have the radio that he used, but watching the news seemed more... Intresting. Everything seemed normal enough that Peter and Gwen were about to turn off the tv and go out for dinner, but then the breaking news popped up.

"This just in." The repoter licked his lips, "A high school in Connecticut was attacked by Harry Osborn. A student named Parker Maxwell was specifically attacked, and told to give a message. Harry was not taken into cousdity, but Parker was taken in by the organization called S.H.I.E.L.D. Normally, we wouldn't talk about things like this going on in the U.S., but eye witness' reported that Harry demanded that Parker would bring the message that he gave her to our local hero, Spider-Man. It seems that the masked vigilante may not be finished with his duties in New England quite yet."

Peter immediately got up and started to shove things in a bag. Gwen followed behind him as he finished putting things in the bag and began to walk to the door of their apartment.

"Where are you going?" Gwen asked.

Peter stopped to turn and look at Gwen. "Where do you think? Harry is going around and terrorizing students because he wants me. This has to stop." Gwen turned away and started to put things in a bag too. "What are you doing, Gwen?"

"I'm coming with you." Gwen simply stated.

"No." Peter said quickly.

"Why not? I helped you last time."

"You also nearly died last time. Gwen," Gwen looked at Peter, and he took her face into his hands. "we were so lucky last time. So lucky. But we can't rely on luck to save you every time."

Gwen sighed, "But-"

"But nothing." Peter cut her off. He then turned and walked towards the door. Once he got through the door he turned back to give a sad look to Gwen. "I got to go. Love you."

"Peter-" Gwen began to say something, but the door slammed in her face.

-Line break-

Peter boarded the plane, never noticing that security cameras have been focusing on him the entire time that he was at the air port.

As soon as he sat in his seat, Peter put his ear buds in and fell asleep. Little did he notice that a blonde girl passed his seat and sat a few rows behind him.

**AN: Please review and tell me what you think I should do to make my stories better. Also, just let me know that I'm not writing for no one. ;-P**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Finally! Another update. I'm sorry I took so long. I've been working on make-up work due to my absence and I had to leave the state for a family thing over the weekend. I've also been very tired. Honestly, if I didn't see that people reviewed, followed, and favorited my story not too long ago, I would have waited a little longer for this chapter. Also, I was asked about Brianna. I will be getting to her very soon. Maybe even in this chapter, I don't know, but we shall see (I'm winging it this chapter). Now enough of my babbling and on with the story!**

Parker sat back in the spinny chair eating a chimichanga while watching a replay of England's news with Alice and JT.

Coulson walked in the room just as the replay of the news ended. Everyone immediately spun in their chairs to face him.

"I though no one knew that S.H.I.E.L.D. still technically existed after that whole HYDRA fiasco. Or at least no one in the public." Alice said.

"The press always manages to get their hands on secrets. Honestly, I don't know how the government keeps them from learning all their secrets, or at least how they've kept them from spilling everything to the world." Parker responded before Coulson could say anything.

Alice shrugged and turned to work on her homework. Parker laughed as soon as she saw this and Alice turned to look at her.

"What's so funny?" Alice asked.

" Nothing." Parker just said.

"I hope your not laughing at me for doing my homework because we are going to need to get it done for class."

JT smiled, " I'm pretty sure that getting attacked and helping save the world will give you a free pass."

"Don't come crying to me when you have a ton of work to make up for because you wouldn't do it now." Alice replied turning back to her work. Parker smiled and rolled her eyes then, turned back to Coulson.

"So... Is anyone going over to pick Brianna up from the torturous place?"

Coulson tilted his head, "Torturous?"

Parker nodded, "Yeah. Anywhere away from me is torturous." Everyone rolled their eyes at this. "Why do people always roll their eyes at me?"

Every one shook their heads. Before Parker could question what everyone always shakes their heads at her, Coulson spoke again, "Brianna will be here at any moment."

As soon as he said that, a tall, black girl walked in the room. She had curly, brown hair that didn't even reach her shoulders and she wore a green, plad shirt with jeans and green shoes. A small smile was on her face.

Parker quickly jumped to her feet a basically tackled the girl to the floor when she saw her.

"Brianna!" Parker squealed.

"Just as childish as when I left." Brianna said as she struggled for air due to the lack of oxygen Parker's hug was giving her.

"I am the youngest out of everyone who has ever worked for/with S.H.I.E.L.D." Parker reminded her.

"You're thirteen and you act like your a five year old!"

"Do not!" Parker pouted turning to JT, " Tell her I don't!"

"I'm sorry Parker, but in a team I must be truthful sow we can work well together." JT said with a fake sympathetic look.

Parker stuck out her tounge and turned to Coulson, "Any news on Spider-Man?"

Coulson shook his head, "None that I've heard anything. I guess we will just have to wait."

"Phooey." Parker finally noticing Brianna's purple face, let go of her and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Everyone asked at once.

"I'm going to find our friendly neighborhood Spider-Man." She smiled and walked out.

"What part of 'we will just have to wait' does she not understand?" Alice asked.

JT was about to say something when they heard someone yell from the hallway, "The wait part!"

Everyone just laughed, then they turned on the news.

-Line Break-

Everything seemed fine for a while until breaking news popped up. No one really needed to pay much attention. They know who was attacking and who was trying to stop the attackers.

Coulson turned to Alice, JT, and Brianna, "Get a hold of Parker for me, and assemble the Avengers."

**A/N: sorry about that whole thing where for some reason when I set the story up to update with chapter seven, chapter one was posted again... As soon as I saw my emails showing your comments, I started to freak out. I kept thinking, "What if seeing this seance again killed them? What if this reminded them of Gwen's (spoiler for ASM2) death in the movie too much and they decided to jump inside a clock tower so they could see Gwen again? There are people that crazy out there! Anyway, I hope your liking this story enough, even though I know this chapter was dreadfully boring, and that you will keep reviewing!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Once again I'm sorry about the whole thing about chapter one being posted again. Just in case you didn't know, I fixed the last chapter. This chapter isn't going to be the greatest because I'm basically forcing myself to do this chapter since I'm just really tired. Anyway, on with the story!**

Screams filled the air as people ran in every direction. Spider-Man swung down from a roof and landed landed in the middle of the caos.

_Geez. I've only been away for a couple months and the city's already falling apart_. Peter thought. _Better figure out what's go-_

Peter's thoughts were interrupted by his spider sense going off. He turned around to have a fist meet his face.

"Ow." Peter moaned as looked up to see none other than Harry Osborn. "Jeez. I know you hate me, but that's cruel."

Harry ignored Spider-Man's comment and threw another punch at him. This time Spider-Man was ready, and he dodged Harry's fist. Peter then jumped up, sat on Haryy's shoulders, and flipped him over.

Harry layed on the ground, clearly in pain, but he was smirking. Something about that smirk made Spider-Man uncomfortable.

"What?"

"I can't believe that you, even with how little notice things, haven't noticed." Harry coughed.

Spider-Man turned slowly to see five other strangly dressed men. One man had long octopus like arms and dark goggles. Another wore big mechanical wings, he had a bald head and a pointy nose. There was also a man in a green suit, purple cape, and a snow globe as a head. A man with a giant mechanical rhino suit also stood there. The final man looked like he belonged in the wilderness. He had a orange leopard print vest and shorts.

And they were all surrounding Peter.

"Aw sh-"

"Watch your mouth, Spidey." Peter heard a mechanical voice behind him. Peter turned to see the world-famous Tony Stark and the rest of the Avengers.

"It would have been nice for you guys to show up earlier." Spider-Man said.

"You seriously are blaming us for your language? And you seriously have only been fighting for a couple minutes." The billionaire responded.

"Well, it's been a hell of a few minutes."

"Hey!"

Peter rolled his eyes and Harry cleared his throught.

"Are you all finnished?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I think we're done." Peter responded.

Everyone turned their focus on a villain, some of the heroes pairing up. And everyone lunged for eachother.

Peter was fighting Harry. Tony was fighting the vulture-like man, while Bruce aimed for the rhino. Black widow and Hawkeye lunged for the guy with the octopus arms. The captain fought the hunter guy, and Thor and the snow globe guy gunned for each other.

Punches and kicks were thrown, some being dodged and some causing the receiver some serious pain. Eventually the worlds mightiest heroes, and our friendly neighborhood Spider-Man, seemed to be winning.

Or at least they thought they were when the villains layed on the ground and were struggling to get up.

But they were wrong. They were completely oblivious to the small glowing balls that the men were pulling out.

The heoes were about to strike the final blow when all six of the balls were thrown out. And after that all the heoes could see was dark smoke. And they eventually passed out.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter was awful. I honestly forgot all my plans for this chapter, so I, once again, was wining it. I would have waited and tried to come up with a better chapter, but I wanted to get a new chapter posted for you guys. I realize that I'm need to work on writing fighting scenes. If you have any tips, please let me know and please keep reviewing!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey! Sorry I've been taking a long time to update. Being in honors classes means tests everyday (and I'm not exaggerating), so I've been spending my entire afternoons studying. Please continue reviewing and let's get on with the story.**

Peter woke up curled up like a Rollie polie (however you spell that) inside a glass tube. He looked around the room in which the tube he was in was to see the Avengers each in their own tube. He also saw two teenagers in tubes. One of them was a male. He was tall and had deep, dark brown hair with chocolate eyes. He also had a few freckles and was muscular, but not in a crazy way. He had a look that obviously had girls going crazy over him wherever he was from. The other teenager he couldn't really make out because of lighting. He could just tell by the form that the teen was a girl.

Everyone was up and trying to figure out where they were, except for Tony. He was complaining about his back and how villains need to get more comfortable places to keep the heroes.

Peter got up and slammed his body against the glass attempting to break it. Loud noise echoed throught the room. Everyone else looked at him.

"It's no use." the male teenager said, "They used some sort of gas to make us week or something like that"

Peter nodded and slumped down, "About how long do you think it should effect us?"

"What?" The younger teenage boy asked.

"The gas. How dong do you think it should effect us?"

Peter only got a shrug in return.

"Ugh! What is taking her so long?" The other teenager complained.

"Be patient, Brianna." The male teenger said, "Parker will be here any moment."

Everyone then heard a voice coming from above. "I heard my name." A teenage girl whose head was popping out of the vent said. She looked about Peter's age, but something about her said that she was much younger. She also had brown, curly hair that went just past the shoulders and had some dirty Blonde highlights. Her eyes were a little wide and brown, she had freckles that went across her face, and from what Peter could see, she was pretty slim, but clearly was pretty strong.

The girl, Parker, jumped out of the vent and laded gracefully and walked towards Peter. She the took out what looked like a pen, but Peter knew well that it was a laser and pulled herself to the top of Peter's tube. She then proceeded to use the lased to cut a hole in the top of the tube.

"Wouldn't it be easier to just break the glass? You know, since the material at the top is much harder." Tony asked.

"Well, yeah, but doing that would obviously trigger an alarm. And we don't want to do that." Parker replied calmly.

Parker whistled to the tune of the Spider-Man theme while she cut through the top of the tube and used a magnet to catch the chunk she cut to keep it from falling on Peter. She then lowered the chunk onto the floor using a bit of rope she had. Parker turned back to Peter and reached her hand in to pull him up.

Once she got Peter out, Parker moved on to the teenage boy.

"Ello, JT. How ya doin'?"

"I doing very well. You know being stuck in this wonderful tube."

"I guess it's a good thing that I'm always here to save your butt."

"Hey! This was part of a plan!"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. We were going to see if we could get some info out of one of those bone heads."

"Bone heads? Wow. Well, I guess I should leave you here so you can exicute your plan. Hey, maybe while your waiting you could come up with better names for those 'bone heads'" Parker began to walk away.

"Ugh! Parker, wait!" Parker smiled and turned around to the sound of her name.

"Yes, JT?"

"Come get me out of this tube." JT mumbled.

"What's the magic word?"

JT sighed, "Please."

"Thank you." Parker climed to the top of JT's tube and went through the same process as she did with Peter.

"Your a pain." JT said once Parker got him out.

"Yeah, but I know that you loooove me. Except, for some reason, your in a grumpy mood today."

"I'm hungry."

Parker laughed, "That is the best excuse I've ever heard for being grumpy. I'm not even being sarcastic." She really wasn't.

Parker then went on to get everyone else out. Parker was hesetently about to get Tony out when Harry walked through the sliding doors eating a banana while reading a tablet. Harry shifted his focus to see everyone, but Tony, out of their tubes. Without saying a word, he turned to pull the alarm and the rest of the team of villains soon appeared.

"Aw sugar plums." Parker said.

"Parker, get Tony out. We'll take care of this." captain America ordered.

"Ugh! Do I have to?" Parker complained.

"What does she mean does she have to?" Tony asked surprised and frantically.

"She thinks your a complete jerk." Brianna explained.

"I know." Parker corrected.

"Just get him out!" JT yelled.

"Fiiiine." Parker sighed.

Throught this, the six villains just watched slightly amused and forgetting that they should probably be fighting the heroes. But once they saw Paker pulling Tony out, since the six villains had took his armor, they snapped to their senses and lunged to the heroes.

The heroes knew that they had as all chance at beating the villains at their current state and with their lack of weapons or tools, but they knew that they had to fight anyways.

The heroes began to fail, and JT soon noticed something.

"Where the heck is Parker?"

"She left us." Natasha said.

"No! Parker would never do that!" Brianna and JT said.

"Well, then where is she?" Clint asked.

JT and Brianna's s heads went down. Some of the heroes began to hit the floor uncouncious. All hope was lost.

But then, something that looked like the Iron Man suit flew into the room and flew to Tony. Then, a red, white, and blue shield flew into the room. And soon, everyones weapons and tools were flying into the room and the owners of those knicks and knacks would collect them. Once everyone got everything, the heroes began to rise.

Parker walked in the room with a smirk. "Now it's a fair fight."

A/N: Hope you guys didn't think that this was awful, please continue reviewing. It's nice to get feedback wether it's telling me that your enjoying this or if it's constructive criticism or if it's just letting me know that I should keep on going because people are actually reading this. I'm also interested in predictions. I'd like to see if I can surprise you guys with things. *evil scheming laugh* :-)


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Once I got to look at reviews this afternoon I began to blush and repetitively say "Aw shucks." In fact, it got to the point where I was kicked out of my house by my parents because I was getting annoying. Okay, not really, but they looked like they wanted to. Anydoodle (yes, anydoodle), I've been getting tired of waiting for a few writers to update and I realized how everyone reading this may feel. So, I'm making it my goal to update whenever I can and I also decided to update today as a special treat. Soooo... Yay! Now enough with the news and on with the story. (P.S. Please keep reviewing. Honestly, if I didn't get any reviews, I would have little motivation. -Besides my love of writing, but my English teacher seems to be working on destroying that. Not that they're not nice, they are just harsh about writing.)**

"Hey! That hurt!" Parker complained.

"Well maybe if you threw the spikey boomerang thing wrong you wouldn't need stitches." Alice said calmly.

"I didn't throw it wrong. It's just that ding dong over there pushed me and messed up my throw." Parker nodded towards Tony.

"Hey!" Tony said, shifting, ready to defend himself.

"Ow!" Parker complained again, "What are you doing now?"

"I'm using morphine to get you to quit complaining about the pai. Morphine is-" Alice was cut off by Parker.

"I know what it is! I am as smart as you." Parker mumbled the last part.

"Ello ladies!" JT walked into the room with periwinkles, "How are you this fine," JT looked at his watch, "afternoon?"

"Not well." Parker said, "I'm surrounded by people that are either annoying," Parker glared at Tony, "or are annoying be by sticking needles in me." She looked at Alice. "Plus I'm hungry."

"I guess we will have to fix that problem." JT smiled, "Would you like to accompany me to get shepherd's pie," Parker liked her lips, "and watch the newer Star Trek movies?"

"Yes sir!" Parker jumped out of the chair she was sitting in and walked out the door with JT.

"Wait! Your not done with your st- Ah forget it." Alice slumped down.

Tony shook his head, "Watching Star Trek at a time like this. We barely got out of that place alive. We need to form a plan. Those guys are still out there."

"Don't tell Parker that I said this, because she would probably steak me for saying this. But I completely agree." Alice said.

-Line Break-

Peter stood just outside S.H.I.E.L.D.'s secrete base, taking in the scenery within the short time he probably had left. Judging by his last performance.

Peter was about to head inside when he heard an all-too-familiar voice.

"Peter?" A young female voice from behind him said.

Peter slowly turned around hoping that the girl was not who he thought she was, but she was.

"Gwen?"

A/N: Poor Peter is going to have a heart attack. Oh well. Please keep reviewing and see if you can find the best way to keep Peter from dying from that heart attack. I know this chapter was short. I intended for it to be longer, but then my ideas had a sudden turn in the middle of this. Sooo... Yeah. Anyways! Thank for the reviews and please keep them coming!


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I know that I need to work on the length of my chapters. I shall work on that, but I'm struggling with time management in my life. I've also been told that I have too much of a focus on Parker, and I have noticed that. I realized that it's because I just really like the character that she is very loosely based off of (whose name is also Parker. I understand the confusion about it being Peter's last name. I was a bit concerned about that when I first started) and Parker and the other characters I made up are basses of of people I know, and I'm trying to build things up so there will be emotion when certain things happen. I do plan to work more with Peter/Gwen, but I will struggle with the Avengers. I'm just not as passionate about them as I am with everyone else. So if you have any suggestions, please let me know. Now on with the story!**

Peter just stood ther in shock. He kept blinking fast, each time he opened his eyes he expected her to be gone.

"Peter? Are you okay?" Gwen asked.

Peter came to his senses (well, sort of) and yelled without thinking, "Gwen! What are you doing here? I told you not to come. It's not safe here!"

Gwen took a step back at Peter's sudden outburst, but soon recovered from her shock, "You don't get to choose weather or not I come here. This is my choice okay? My choice. And I wanted to make sure your safe."

"First of all, talk about serious déjà vu. Second of all, last time you nearly died!"

"Well, your worth it to me. I love you and there is nothing you can say or do to get me away from you."

"What if I said I didn't love you?"

"I'd know that's a lie."

"What if-" Peter paused, "No. What if- Ugh! There is nothing that will change your mind?"

"No."

"Fine. Let's get you inside the bunker before anyone sees us." Peter said leading Gwen inside, "How did you find this place anyways?"

-Line break-

After a long and intresting talk with Coulson, Peter and Gwen walked through the living room-like area to see Star Trek playing with JT asleep in a sitting position and Parker asleep with her head on his lap.

"Aw. They're so cute!" Gwen gushed.

"Yeah. They may seem cute, but watch out for the girl. From what I heard from Tony, she is crazy."

Gwen nodded, "Yes, because you can totally trust what Tony Stark says."

Peter nodded, not noticing Gwen's sarcasm, and replied, "Exactly."

Gwen rolled her eyes and continued to walk with Peter to their rooms that are right next to eachother. (Of course Peter had to do a lot of convincing with Alice to move because that was her room before Gwen.)

-Line Break-

Peter decided to go to Gwen's room with her so they could talk and have some fun for a bit. It was weird acting like Peter and not focusing on some sort of problem when he has to stay in his Spidey costume on 24/7 to keep his identity secret, even when he slept (he really didn't trust anyone here that much. That is besides Gwen. But then again... She did break her promise with him about not coming back to New York with him.)

Peter and Gwen ended up settling down and laying on her twin size bed and talking quietly until it kind of subdued.

Finally, after a while, Gwen asked, "Do you think everything is going to be okay?"

Peter sighed, "Honestly, I don't know. Not even S.H.E.I.L.D. knows what these guys are capable of."

Gwen turned her head so she looked at Peter rather than the ceiling, "Promise me your going to be okay."

Peter then turned to Gwen, "Gwen, I-I can't"

"Just promise me you'll at least try not to get yourself killed."

"Why wouldn't I? I happen to like living."

"I know, but it's hard to remember with the way you act sometimes. Your like a two year old. It's like I need to be constantly checking on you to make sure your not shoving a golf ball down your throught."

Peter chuckled. "You say that like it's a bad thing."

Gwen rolled her eyes, "Just promise me, okay?"

"Okay," Peter whispered, "I promise."

Gwen curled up into him, "I love you."

"I love you too." Peter replied as Gwen dozed off. Peter was about to fall asleep himself when he noticed a small black box-like thing with a blinking light at the top corner of the bed room. Peter rolled his eyes and shot some of his web to cover it up. He then turned over to sleep.

-Line Break-

"Hey! I was watching that!" Tony complained.

A/N: Sorry it took so long. I've been on trips, camping, fighting colds, taking major tests, and training for a school sport (yes, I have finally joined the world of the torture of sports). I got most of the way done with this and I was going to update two days after my last chapter, but then things got crazy. So, the authors note at the beginning may be out of date. I also just decided to skip ahead in the next chapter because my struggling is making this not-so-good (clearly seen in this chapter). I'm just going to say it, there may be parts that are emotional for some people (only some). So, if you like any character, be warned. Miniacle laugh. (Muppets ;-P)


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I feel like I'm going to get some hate for what's coming based on some reviews, but I have been planning for this to happen before I even thought about creating this fanfic. I promise to correct some grammatical errors in past chapters when I have time and I feel safe to come out of hiding from soon to be upsett readers. Anyways, please keep reviewing and let's get on with the story...**

Gwen walked into her room after showering to find no one there. She looked up at the ceiling to see if Peter was going to try to spook her, but he wasn't there. Gwen turned and walked out of the room and looked towards each end of the hallway.

"Peter?" Gwen called. No one answered. Gwen opened the door to Peter's room to see if he was in there.

Still, nothing. Gwen began to panic when she heard the sound of boots walking down the hallway towards her. Peter never wears boots, he doesn't even own any winter boots.

The steps got closer and closer. Gwen grabbed a bat that layed by Peter's dresser (Gwen didn't even understand why Peter brought it. He does not need it for self defence and he hates baseball. So, there is absolutely no reason for him to have it in the first place, unless baseball is one of those things he and Uncle Ben shared.) and hid in the corner by the dresser.

Finally, the person walked into the room. Or at least Gwen thought they did by the sound of their steps, but her view of the door was blocked by the dresser.

"Gwen?" Gwen heard an unfamiliar young, femail voice, "I know your in here. I heard you. There is no reason to hide, I'm just looking for Peter."

Gwen looked around the dresser to see the girl that Peter had described to her as Parker. When Parker saw that Gwen was breathing fast, she laughed, "There is no reason to be scared of me. I'm on your side. Besides, I'm only thirteen, but I'm turning fourteen in a couple of weeks." Parker winked, "Not that age makes much of a difference."

Gwen got up and smiled, " Sorry, I can't find Peter, and freaked out a bit when I heard you."

Parker waved it off, "I get use to people being freaked out by me. They say I'm crazy, but the truth is I just think differently. It may be because I watch and read too much Sherlock Holmes."

Gwen smiled, "Maybe." There was a moment of pause before something hit her, "Oh my gosh, you know."

"Know what?"

"That Peter is- That Spider-Man-"

"Woah, chill out."

"I can't. Info that S.H.I.E.L.D. has has been released to the public before."

"Don't worry, only I know. These guys can't put two and two together. I'm technically not even part of S.H.I.E.L.D. and I don't plan to give them and info on our friendly neighborhood Spider-Man."

"You sound like it's so obvious."

"I just happened to notice a lot of connections between Peter and Spider-Man." Gwen nodded, realizing that it probably was obvious that Peter is Spider-Man. "Anyways, speaking of our favorite web-slinger, we should probably go look for him."

"Probably." Gwen and Parker looked everywhere (and I do mean everywhere (air ducts, closets, etc.)) and asked everyone in the base if they have seen Peter (Well, Spider-Man).

Both Paker and Gwen returned to Peter's room with no clue to where he was. Gwen sat on the bed while Parker sat on the table. Both of them were thinking, wondering where Peter could have gone.

Parker was folding and unfolding a paper she found on Peter's desk as she thought (she usually does random and weird things when she thinks).

Gwen eventually let out a heavy sigh, "I don't know where he could have gone. He wouldn't just leave the base like this."

Parker began to unfold the paper again, "I know. Just from what I know about him, I know he wouldn't just leave, which worries me." Gwen watched as Parker finnished unfolding the paper and stared down at it, thinking while pulling on and letting go of the edge of the paper over and over again.

All the sudden, Parker got up with a mixed expression of shock and worry on her face.

"What? What is it?" Gwen asked.

Parker kept staring at the paper as she said, "Oh my God."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I took so long. I've been super busy with school, sports, party's (including the birthday party of the girl I mostly based Parker off of. So, let's with Parker a happy birthday!). I know I must be driving you guys nuts, so I'm not going to waste any more time. Let's get on with the story...**

Parker ran as fast as her feet could carry her. She pushed through people and hopped over and around cars as she headed to her destination.

Finally, her eyes landed on an abandoned bulding by an old yaht.

"I hope I'm not to late." Parker said to no one as she headed through the creaky doors.

-Line Break-

"Peter?" Parker whispered-yelled, "Peter? Are you there?"

The building was dark and beaten down. The only thing that seemed to be there to answer her call was silence.

Parker walked up a few flights of stairs and ended up in a dark dusty room. She was about to take a few steps forward to look around, but then a body crashed through the ceiling above her. This caused her to jump back a few feet.

The body, clearly masculine just from what Parker could make out in the dark, slowly moved to get up. Whoever the person was, groaned.

"Peter?" Parker whispered as she took a step forward. Peter groaned again and Parker jogged to the Peter's side.

But when she got to him, Parker relized that the man's body is too big and muscular to be Peter. The man stood up and Parker about wet her pants when she relized, the man was Kraven.

As Parker slowly took steps back, she messed with a little watch like object. She knew by the wag Kraven was looking at her position in comparison to the window, exactly what he was going to do. She knew there was no point in trying to stop him because he was too fast and strong.

Kraven ran towards Parker and picked her up like she was a football and threw her out the window.

Time slowed down. Parker had to time everything right. Not just for her sake, but also for everyone else's.

A flying board came into view and slammed into Parker's chest, knocking the air out of her. The force was enough to push her through the window a few floors below the one she fell out of.

She landed, tumbling, with glass spilling everywhere.

"That's going to leave a few marks." Parker said as she moved her body to push on her right arm, but her arm gave away and ahe hit the ground again. "And a broken bone."

Another figure swung in, and, once again, Parker nearly peed in her pants. But then, she relized, the figure is Spider-Man.

"You okay?" Spider-Man/ Peter asked.

"Yup. I'm all good. Just the usual bumps, cuts, bruses, and broken bones."Peter nodded, clearly not completely focused on Parker, "Are you okay Peter? I mean, Spider-Man."

Peter didn't seem to notice her mistake," I was dealing with Harry before I saw you crash out the window."

Parker nodded understanding, "It's not fun not knowing where the bad guy is when they know where you are and can come crashing in at any time."

Peter nodded and turned toward the stairs with Parker when they heard a noise. They both got into positions, ready for whoever came their way. Then, a group of people came into view.

Peter and Parker relaxed when they saw the group. Parker took a step forward, "It's a good thing this was not something you guys would bave to sneek into. Or else you would all be dead."

"Hey. We weren't sure if the address Spider-Man's girlfriend over there gave us were right." Tony nodded toward Gwen, who was hidden towards the back of the group,"It's hard to tell when you're not greated by people or explosives waiting to kill you at the door."

Peter ignored the last comment and looked at Gwen, "What the heck are you doing here? I told you to stay out of this. You could get killed!"

Gwen stepped forward, "And I told you that I don't care because I love you and this is not your choice."

Peter sighed, "Another round of déjà vu."

JT clapped his hands together, "Okay, let's focus on finding out where in the world the bad guy- dudes are?"

Parker laughed, "Bad guy- dudes?"

JT rolled his eyes, "Shut up."

"I agree with JT." The Captain said, "I think we shoul-"

The loud sound of thumping on the stairs and the sound of a glider from the outside getting closer interrupted the Captain.

"Here they come." Aubrianna and Clint whispered.

A/N: Please continue to favorite and review!


End file.
